familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sullivan County, New Hampshire
Sullivan County is a county located in the U.S. state of New Hampshire. As of the 2010 census, the population was 43,742, making it the second-least populous county in New Hampshire. Its county seat is Newport. Sullivan County is included in the Claremont-Lebanon, NH-VT Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Sullivan County was organized at Newport in 1827 and is named for John Sullivan (1740–1795), the Revolutionary War hero and a former governor. It was formed from the northern part of Cheshire County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.7%) is water. It is the third-smallest county in New Hampshire by area. Adjacent counties *Grafton County (north) *Merrimack County (east) *Hillsborough County (southeast) *Cheshire County (south) *Windham County, Vermont (southwest) *Windsor County, Vermont (west) National protected area * Saint-Gaudens National Historic Site Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2016 }} 2000 census At the 2000 census, there were 40,458 people, 16,530 households and 11,174 families residing in the county. The population density was 29/; (75/sq mi). There were 20,158 housing units at an average density of 38 per square mile (14/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.99% White, 0.24% Black or African American, 0.29% Native American, 0.37% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.14% from other races, and 0.94% from two or more races. 0.55% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 16.9% were of English, 14.7% French, 11.7% French Canadian, 10.7% American, 10.0% Irish, 6.2% German and 5.1% Italian ancestry. 96.1% spoke English and 1.6% French as their first language. There were 16,530 households of which 29.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.70% were married couples living together, 8.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.40% were non-families. 25.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.88. 23.90% of the population were under the age of 18, 6.40% from 18 to 24, 28.00% from 25 to 44, 25.90% from 45 to 64, and 15.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 97.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.50 males. The median household income was $40,938 and the median family income was $48,516. Males had a median income of $32,185 versus $24,615 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,319. About 5.20% of families and 8.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.50% of those under age 18 and 8.80% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 43,742 people, 18,126 households, and 12,025 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 22,341 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 97.0% white, 0.6% Asian, 0.4% black or African American, 0.3% American Indian, 0.3% from other races, and 1.4% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.1% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 23.9% were English, 16.3% were Irish, 9.2% were German, 7.1% were Italian, 6.0% were French Canadian, 5.2% were Scottish, 5.1% were Polish, and 4.4% were American. Of the 18,126 households, 28.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.3% were married couples living together, 9.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 33.7% were non-families, and 26.1% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.82. The median age was 43.9 years. The median income for a household in the county was $50,689 and the median income for a family was $61,959. Males had a median income of $44,408 versus $34,233 for females. The per capita income for the county was $26,322. About 7.5% of families and 10.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.6% of those under age 18 and 7.9% of those age 65 or over. Politics Communities City * Claremont Towns * Acworth * Charlestown * Cornish * Croydon * Goshen * Grantham * Langdon * Lempster * Newport (county seat) * Plainfield * Springfield * Sunapee * Unity * Washington Census-designated places * Charlestown * Newport * Plainfield Other populated places * Balloch * Cornish Flat * East Lempster * Georges Mills * Guild * Meriden * South Acworth See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Sullivan County, New Hampshire References External links * Sullivan County official website Category:Sullivan County, New Hampshire Category:1827 establishments in New Hampshire Category:Settlements established in 1827